


Crimes of Passion

by UndeadDolly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Loss of Trust, Love at First Sight, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Stalking, True Love, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: (F/N) is a famous singer.She lives luxuriously in her mansion, which is maintained by her androids.However, (F/N) soon starts finding her androids decapitated. She calls the police, who warns her about deviant behavior.Now, (F/N) can't trust anyone, expect for Connor who her androids don't like for some reason. Why?





	Crimes of Passion

When her alarm clock chimed, (F/N) groaned and grumbled in response, (E/C) orbs still drooping from fever and fatigue. Even so, (F/N) sighed and stumbled out of bed, her hand happily smacking the terrible alarm clock off. But, (F/N) could still hear the ringing, her head pounding and pulsating with the loud noise. “Ugh, I need an aspirin,” (F/N) mumbled, while walking towards her bedroom door, as raindrops repeatedly splattered against her bedroom windows. “I don't think I can record another song. I'm so sick. My voice also sounds so raspy.” 

 

Once outside of her bedroom, (F/N) trudged through the dim and dingy hallways, (E/C) eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. However, (F/N) still stumbled and staggered through the hallway, even when she carelessly collided into several amounts of furniture. But, (F/N) soon stopped and stared down at her feet, especially after she stepped into a pool of mysterious material. “What is this?” (F/N) cursed, while flipping the light switch, as (E/C) orbs widened in horror. “Oh, my God(s)!”

 

As her hallway illuminated, (F/N) eyes grew wide in fear, especially since she saw her feet caked and coated in blue blood. Without hesitation, (F/N) fell to her knees, extracting and emptying her stomach of all its contents. After all, (F/N)’s android lay decapitated beside her, excreting and expelling thirium continuously from its butchered body. “I have to call 911,” (F/N) croaked, while darting downstairs, as she left behind bloody footprints. “Hello, I need the police right now! I just found my android dead! You need to hurry. The killer could still be here.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon hearing the police sirens, (F/N) sighed in relief and rushed outside, dropping the kitchen knife in her haste. Once outside of her house, (F/N) greeted Lieutenant Anderson and his partner, who silently studied and scrutinized her disheveled image. Even so, (F/N) disregarded the mysterious android’s stares, especially when Lieutenant Anderson started questioning her. “Your android had his head chopped off. Do you know why? Was he defending you?” Lieutenant Anderson asked, while (F/N) begun sobbing, as Lieutenant Anderson walked inside of her house. “You’re a singer, (F/N). So, I suspect that this incident is a fan’s doing.”

 

However, (F/N) just sighed and shook her head, (E/C) orbs shedding shimmering teardrops. After all, (F/N) found her androids decapitated before, but she called Cyberlife instead of the police. For this reason, (F/N) was continuously compensated for her horrific experiences with their androids, who she kept finding disturbingly decapitated in her house. “My fans aren’t murderers! They’re good people. They wouldn’t harm anyone,” (F/N) argued, while Lieutenant Anderson raised his eyebrow, as (F/N) hugged her teddy bear for comfort. “When I bought my mansion, I needed help maintaining it. So, I ordered some androids from Cyberlife. But, I kept finding them decapitated. Of course, I reported every decapitation to Cyberlife. They didn’t do anything, though. They just kept compensating me with another android.”

 

Then, (F/N) heard her kitchen door swing open, which made her jump in surprise. But, (F/N) soon sighed in relief and relaxed, especially when her android begun offering the tired policemen coffee. Even so, (F/N) saw suspicion in Lieutenant Anderson’s eyes, but didn’t understand why. “Thank you,  _ Daniel. _ Will you excuse us now?” Lieutenant Anderson ordered, while Daniel nodded in agreement and left, as Lieutenant Anderson turned to look at her in a serious manner. “How many androids do you own? What are their models? What are their names, too? We need every bit of information there is. Or, I’m afraid we cannot help you.”

 

So, (F/N) stood and started walking towards her office, with Lieutenant Anderson and his partner following right behind. Of course, (F/N) wondered why they needed information on her androids, but she felt extremely uncomfortable asking them that question. For this reason, (F/N) just logged into her Cyberlife account, printing all her history of Cyberlife transactions and androids. “You bought a lot, but only twenty is on premise right now. I’m guessing Cyberlife took the others,” Lieutenant Anderson inquired, while flipping through the printed papers, as (F/N) nodded her head in agreement. “Tell me, (F/N). How do you treat them?”

 

Instantly, (F/N) scoffed and shook her head in irritation, not understanding where this interrogation is going. After all, (F/N) treats her androids with respect, especially since she believes androids are people, too. For this reason, (F/N) wouldn’t harm her androids, but Lieutenant Anderson kept questioning her, anyway. “I treat them as people. I could never hurt my androids. I’m telling the truth,” (F/N) answered, while Lieutenant Anderson looked outside, as (F/N)’s gardner gasped and quickly darted out of view. “That’s Ralph. He’s another android of mine. He’s tasked with gardening work.”

 

Quickly, (F/N) had her shoulders grabbed by Lieutenant Anderson, who began explaining his concerns right away. So, (F/N) stayed silent and listened to the elderly man, even if he made no sense. After all, (F/N) trusted her androids, especially because they’re like her family. “You need to be careful. An android of yours is malfunctioning. They’re turning deviant. It’s why they’re lashing out,” Lieutenant Anderson advised, while releasing (F/N)’s shoulders, as she sighed and sipped her coffee. “Androids can’t understand human emotions. Anyway, I will be going now. But, Connor will stay here to further our investigation into deviant androids. Goodnight, (F/N).”

 

XOXO

 

Once she shut the front door, (F/N) sighed and stared down at her feet, considering that they’re still soaked and smeared in blue blood. So, (F/N) begun walking upstairs, but halted soon. Still, (F/N) was glad she stopped, especially because Lieutenant Anderson’s partner wanted to meet her. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. I’ve been assigned your case,” Connor said, while (F/N) smiled down at him, as Connor’s pale pink lips tugged into a grin. “I promise I won’t trouble you. You have my word, (F/N).”

 

Without hesitation, (F/N) chuckled and clutched the staircase railing, especially because her feet is slippery with thirium. However, (F/N) tightened her hold soon, not wanting to trip or fall over. But, (F/N)’s hands were sweaty too, considering she is so nervous. “Connor, I don’t mind. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me. I’m sure Daniel and Ralph would love to meet you, too. Have you met them? Where are those two?” (F/N) asked, while watching Daniel and Ralph shuffle out of the kitchen, as (F/N) smiled and introduced them to Connor. “We have a guest. His name is Connor. He helps the Detroit City Police Department with investigations, especially with deviant android cases. Anyway, I need to get ready for bed. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

 

So, (F/N) begun walking upstairs again, with her (E/C) orbs still lingering on Connor. But, (F/N) noticed Daniel and Ralph sort of frowning, which she just chose to dismiss. After all, (F/N) believed that they’re grief-stricken, considering that they both lost someone. “Goodnight,” Connor smirked, while (F/N) giggled, as Connor turned around. “Sweet dreams, (F/N).”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
